warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Frozen Story
`` Either you try or let the cold Canadian weather get you.. `` A few notes.. * * I just wanna apologize for the weird look of this page, its my first * time doing this thus i am not experienced and still working. * The Clan is a somewhat free to use clan if you do not wanna use the clans in the books, however you must inform me first and try to somewhat credit me for creating this clan i guess.. * Tho will always updated and such.. The reason i create this wiki along with the other clan wikis is because this is sort of a story i planned on making, the plot is set and even tho this clan is free to use, the only thing i ask for you all to do is: "DO NOT use those clans for anything else than development purposes (aka a clan for your cat). Rip offs or anything heavily based off of those clans will not be taken lightly.. " and no, the names can be used since tbh, those may be common names.. However the ideas may not be used unless permission has been given or someone wants to make another clan and sorta relate to those fours.. History * Fog`Clan was create by a former Foam`Clan warrior, a Tall and strong looking gray Main coon with Icy blue eyes going by the name of Cold`Catcher. He was banned from his former clan due to multiple code breaking and forgiveness by his mother which was the deputy in charge at that time, Snow`Cliff. * Cold`Catcher had left and wandered off into the unpopulated parts of the Country Canada.. Founding a group of struggling loners in his journey, A Fluffy white see with long fur and Golden eyes which he than named "Hawk`Watcher", a Dark Brown-ish gray tom with green eyes wich he then named "Stone`Climber" and a small brown and white kit with grass green eyes wich he then named "Fawn`Kit". * The four cats wandered deeper into the cold place until they found a liveable place, a rather warm cave with a lot of roots and space to make a camp out of.. * And thus the clan grew. Taking rouges, loners and lost cats in and training them to become one of the rather stringer clans the cats know today... Characters * Mist`Star - A average sized tom of the color pale-ish blue. He has short but thick fur and Silver eyes. * Deer`Leap - A skinny looking she with a short fur coat of the color brown, she has darker flecks on her back, glove like paw markings and ears. Her muzzle and jaw are white along with her chest, back paws and tail tip. He has Green eyes. * Hawk`Flight - A short she with thick and messy silver fur. She has a few scars on her paws from a fox attack but can still walk. Has Yellow eyes. * Frost`Runner - A tall tom with pale colored fur, darker tabby markings around his body. White muzzle, jaw, chest, belly, paws and tail tip. Blue cold eyes top everything off. * * * * * # #